Perseus: The Destroyer
by TheForceOfLight
Summary: Perseus is betrayed by Annabeth, and suffering from total heartbreak he becomes the Guardian of the Hunt, and does a bunch of cool other stuff. I really suck at descriptions so TO THE STORY!


Perseus: The Destroyer

Description

After Annabeth cheats on him and he is betrayed by camp Percy goes on a journey with some powerful help along the way. I suck at descriptions so let's get on with this.

 **A/N This is my first fanfic so criticisms welcome but please no flames. Also OC's welcome but please give me parentage, powers, weapons and backgrounds. Lastly this will be a Pertemis fanfic so yeah. TO THE STORY**

Chapter 1: Heartache

Percy POV

As I ran away from camp, tears streaming from my face, I only had two thoughts running through my head. One that everyone in camp but my closest friends, Clarisse, Katie, the Stolls, Chris, Grover, Leo, Jason, and Piper, had betrayed me. Now that my girlfriend, the love of my life, had left me for that arrogant upstart son of Zeus I only had one thought. I wished to die.

 **Flashback**

 _I was training hard in the arena, slashing up dummies with trusty Riptide in my hand when Athena appeared before me. Needless to say I was a little worried, because when a god appears before you they usually want something. Strike that, they always want something._

 _"Lady Athena" I managed to stammer out and bow._

 _"Perseus" she said indifferently. My apprehension rose slightly because not only did she want me dead, she was also my girlfriend's mom._

 _"What can I do for you my Lady?" I asked, still stammering slightly._

 _"Perseus I know of your intention to marry my daughter, and I wish to know that you are worthy."_

 _At this I blushed deeply, and managed to get out a small "Oh"_

 _"Meet me on the beach in one hour, and I need you to swear on the Styx that you will tell no one of what is happening until it is over."_

 _Her eyes were cold and calculating, but deep inside I could see a spark of warmth pushing through so I quickly swore the oath and sped off to get ready._

 _I went to the Athena cabin to go and see Annabeth, but she wasn't there so I quickly scribbled down a note that tried to explain everything as best as possible without breaking the oath._

 _Wise Girl,_

 _I love you and right now I'm going away. Don't worry, I'll be okay, and when I get back I promise I won't leave like this ever again. I'm going on a special quest but that's all I can say right now._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Seaweed Brain_

 _I quickly gave the note to Malcolm, Annabeth's second in command and sprinted off to the beach._

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 _Athena was waiting for me with a backpack and as soon as I arrived she handed it to me._

 _"You are going to the Amazons to train for six months, and then defeat a monster of my choosing" Athena said, in a tone that brooked no argument._

 _I stood gaping at Athena like she had grown a second head_

 _"Six Months?! But what about Annabeth I can't leave her for that long!" I cried, very angry._

 _Athena just looked at me, and reminded me that this was all for Annabeth, and eventually I relented._

 _Athena then flashed me to Seattle, where the Amazons' base is located._

 _I walked in and was met with a middle-aged woman who appeared to be their doorman._

 _"I'd like to see Queen Hylla please." I asked_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied not looking up from her magazine._

 _"I wish to see Queen Hylla, please" This time it came out as a low threatening growl and I was quickly buzzed in. I followed two ladies into the throne room, and was immediately assaulted by squeals of delight._

 _"Hey Kinzie." I answered warily. She immediately walked up to me and started to purr seductively tracing a finger on my chest._

 _"Kinzie! Off!" Hylla barked_

 _I looked up; gratitude etched into my face and there sat the Queen of the Amazons._

 _Hylla looked as regal as ever, and greeted me with a warm smile._

 _"Nice to see you Jackson" She said still smiling. It was a smile I couldn't help but return. Hylla then went on to explain what exactly Athena wanted from me._

 _"So Jackson, Athena wanted me to tell you this. Every morning you wake up at 7:30AM and go for a run. The distance will increase as you go but we'll start easy with a five-mile jog. Then you will go to the arena and train on a difficulty setting specifically for you against Hephaestus' best automatons. Then you will train with your water powers until you receive complete mastery, understood?"_

 _"Yep I got it."_

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 _My training with the Amazons was going really well. Eventually the mode for me became to easy, so they stepped it up to god mode. I could now sprint five mile without breaking a sweat, and run thirty with ease. I had also mastered my water powers, including phase change, changing my body into water, and water teleportation._

 _Today was my last day with the Amazons and the goddess I least expected visited me._

 _An aura of comfort surrounded her, and I immediately knew who it was._

 _I smiled warmly "Hello Lady Hestia."_

 _"Please Percy, just Hestia" She responded, returning the warm smile._

 _"So La-Hestia, what do you need?" Percy asked genuinely curious._

 _"Percy, I have been watching you train for these past six months, and have been amazed by your constant courage and commitment to your girlfriend." Here I blushed slightly but Hestia kept on going, "So I was wondering if you would like to become my champion?"_

 _I was shocked, as far as I knew, Hestia had never had a champion before and I was thrilled at the offer._

 _"Of course Hestia, I would love to."_

 _"Great, hold still this might hurt a little" She placed her hand on my forehead and chanted some words in Ancient Greek and I immediately felt a new power surging through my veins. I looked up and smiled at Hestia._

 _"So what powers have Hestia?"_

 _She smiled warmly again. "Essentially the ability to control fire much like you do with water. You can also shoot fire from any part of your body, teleport, and use it to heal yourself and others. From my family domain you can summon home cooked foods, and read emotions. I have also given you the knowledge to use these powers for your upcoming fight."_

 _" Thank you Hestia."_

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

3rd Person POV

 _Percy slowly walked into the Amazon's magical arena for what he sincerely hoped was the last time. Athena stood at the end of the entrance tunnel, waiting for Percy to approach._

 _"Lady Athena" Percy stammered, still scared of his girlfriend's mom._

 _"Perseus, for your final task, you will fight the Ketos Aithipios, Bane of Olympus." Athena declared._

 _Percy's jaw hit the floor. "The Ketos!? But that's like one of the most powerful monsters, like, ever!" Percy cried, his voice slowly rising in pitch._

 _Athena smirked at his discomfort, but continued._

 _"When you defeat the Ketos, you will have my blessing to marry my daughter._

 _Percy nodded, still uncomfortable when Athena flashed out. It was only then did he notice her word choice. Athena had said when, not if. The gray-eyed goddess believed in him. This thought and the hope of finally going back to his Wise Girl gave him the strength to walk into the arena._

 _When Percy walked in to the Arena he visibly paled. The Ketos was huge, ten stories tall, and what seemed like twenty more stories below the water were coiling in anticipation. Percy uncapped Riptide as the door slammed behind him, drawing the beasts' attention. The Ketos loosed a guttural roar and charged Percy. Percy, doing the Percy thing charged back._

 _The Ketos tried to smash Percy with his head but Percy managed to roll out the way and slash wildly at the Ketos' side. Riptide only made a small cut, and the Ketos hissed in annoyance and whipped its tail at Percy. Percy deeply underestimated the size of the beast as the tail slammed into him and threw him into the wall of the arena. Percy hit the wall with resounding force and slid down the wall dazed. The Ketos, sensing its victory seemed to smirk, and swallowed Percy whole._

 _Percy POV_

 _Getting swallowed by the Ketos was not something I really wanted to do again. Inside it was hot and really gross. Pieces of what seemed like other sea serpents were lodged in its teeth and esophagus. As I started to sink down its throat I started to get angry. I am Percy Jackson, Defeater of Kronos, Bane of Gaea, Bane of the Minotaur, and Twice Hero of Olympus. And I needed to get back to Annabeth, I promised to return. My vision clouded red with anger and I started to shake. Greek fire erupted from every pore in my body and started to explode outwards. I heard the Ketos wail in agony and steeped it up. I slowly started to absorb the water out of the Ketos into me, and fire teleported out of its mouth. The Ketos fell to the ground with a resounding thud; smoke pouring out of its body. I felt Riptide return to my pocket, and as I prepared the finishing strike, an ancient and powerful voice spoke in my mind._

 _"_ _Thánatos térata, spare me." The Ketos spoke._

 _"Di… Did you just speak to me?" I asked, completely bewildered "And also did you just call me Death of Monsters?"_

 _"Yes and yes son of Poseidon. All monsters of a domain shared with demigods have the ability to speak with their chosen masters." The Ketos explained._

 _"Wait, chosen masters? You chose me as your master?! But I'm just a demigod!?" I was completely flabbergasted._

 _"Yet you are the only being to every fight me single handedly and win, so you are worthy. All you have to do is accept, and I will appear as a tattoo on your arm, to be summoned whenever you please."_

 _I slowly lowered Riptide and nodded at the Ketos. As soon as the nod was finished there was a burning sensation on my arm, as the Ketos became a tattoo._

 _It was at this moment I remembered my audience and looked up to gaping faces. Athena flashed in also looking very fish-out-of-water like and stared at me._

 _"Percy, you just singlehandedly took on the Ketos, won, and became its master. This has never before happened. Ever. Of all people it would be you." Athena paused and looked and me with what seemed to be pride in her eyes and said the words I had been waiting to hear for six months._

 _"I, Athena, give you my blessing, both to marry my daughter, and my blessing of powers."_

 _I gaped. I, a son of Poseidon, had just received Athena's blessing. Knowledge and battle strategies flowed through my head like water, but best of all I no longer had dyslexia, and could read properly. But I was also ecstatic about seeing Annabeth again after all this time. Athena surprised me again by pulling out a velvety gray box and told me to open it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a platinum band with a diamond on top that had gray and sea green swirled within looking like a whirlpool. I looked up at Athena with gratitude in my eyes, and bowed deeply._

 _"Thank you, Milady. This means the world to me." I started to choke up from relief and joy of being able to see my Annabeth again._

 _"I know Perseus, I know. I'm taking you back to camp now so you can propose to my daughter. I wish you luck Percy." With that Athena put her hand on my shoulder and flashed me to camp._

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 _I was walking to the beach where I had a feeling Annabeth would be, and my palms were growing sweaty. The velvet box in my hand seemed to get heavier with every step I took. When I finally got to the beach I saw two people kissing in my spot and started to turn around until I heard voices. Feeling curious I decided to listen._

 _"Wyatt I love you so much." A voice that sounded eerily similar to Annabeth's said._

 _"I love you too Annabeth, but when are you going to dump that Percy guy so we can really be together?" The boy called Wyatt said._

 _Those words simultaneously boiled and chilled my blood as my heart shattered to a million pieces._

 _"WHY ANNABETH!" I screamed pain and rage building in my chest. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" un beknownst to me a hurricane was beginning to form and the seas thrashed and churned responding to my emotions._

 _"Percy I-" Annabeth tried to plead._

 _"NO!" I SCREAMED. "I LOVED YOU, I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU TONIGHT!"_

 _Then taking a deep breath I calmed down and looked her dead in the eyes causing her to flinch._

 _"You know, you were right. Children of Athena and Poseidon don't mix." I remembered the ring box in my hand and threw it at her feet._

 _"You can keep that I guess." I said coldly, trying to suppress the pain in my voice. I turned and ran from camp as Annabeth screamed my name._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I was running from camp, and hailed a cab to my mom's place on the Upper East side, because I needed someone to talk to after my heart was shattered. When I arrived at the apartment, my demigod senses were telling me that something was off. I used the key Mom gave me and let my self into the room as two immortals flashed out. What was left of my heart shattered again as I saw my mom, Paul and my baby sister Sophia were laying dead in pools of their own blood. I screamed despair taking me over completely. A huge hurricane formed and my body lit on fire as I read the note the immortals left.

 _Perseus Jackson,_

 _You have defied the will of Gaea and I hope you like her little backup plan!_

 _Servants of Gaea_

I got up and made my way to Olympus with one goal in mind.

TIME SKIP

Artemis POV

Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since Perseus went missing and I was furious. Never before had anything evaded my grasp for fifteen years, much less a mere boy. No Perseus earned my respect when he held up the sky for me, and never once bragged about it. In my mind he is a man, but nobody else knows that. Girls had been popping up at my camp saying a man with green and red eyes saved them, comforted them and brought them to me. From what I heard the same is happening at Camp Half-Blood. Zeus has ordered me to look for this man but he is just as elusive as Perseus since the day he disappeared. To this day, that fateful meeting of the council haunts me.

 **Flashback**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

 _The gods were all in their respective thrones bickering about something or the other as usual. Artemis was arguing with Apollo about who was older, Poseidon and Athena were going back and forth about who knows what, and Demeter was yelling to all who would listen (there were none) about the benefits of cereal. No one noticed the boy in an orange t-shirt and jeans walk into the room, much less his eyes. Usually filled with mirth, laughter, and sarcasm, were dull and showed and immense pain, anguish and sorrow._

 _Needless to say, the gods were quite surprised when the boy cleared his throat loudly, and all eyes snapped to him. Now his brokenness was evident. His shoulders slumped, his head was held in a position of hopelessness, and this was when the gods noticed his eyes._

 _"Percy, my boy what happened?" Poseidon asked with worry in his voice. Percy kept looking at the King of the Gods, and said the sentence that shattered my heart._

 _"Lord Zeus," Perseus stammered his heartache clear in his voice "I wish to die."_

 ** _A/N Aaaand that's a wrap folks! Trying to avoid clichés but it seems like everything has been done somehow before but I'll try._**

 ** _Please R &R because this is my first story and I want to know what you guys think._**


End file.
